April 13 Chat Dump
Bolts: "I'm going to... Ohio." *8:23LegendKillerProductionsCrush: Ready to take over the town? *8:23PB&Jotterisnumber1Rain: "Yes...." *8:23Igor the MiiIgor: DUNDUNDUN *8:23LegendKillerProductions(The animatronics storm into City Hall.) *IFM. *8:23Igor the Mii*IFM *8:24KingKool720Ohio *Jerka**: "I'm gonna warsh you with water so you can shurt dowrn!" *8:24PB&Jotterisnumber1Rain: "NO!" *8:24KingKool720Bolts: "Yeah right." *8:25TheChromePerson(Chrome calms down and sighs.) *Chrome: I don't think we're getting in. *8:25KingKool720"SPLASH!" *8:25LegendKillerProductionsCrush: Could comeone please say something B.A? *8:25KingKool720Announcer: "System shutting down." *8:25TheChromePersonChrome: Come on guys, this isn't funny! *Igor the Mii has left the chat. is crying right now *Igor the Mii has joined the chat! *8:25TheChromePersonChrome: Let me in so I can hide with ya! *Chrome: Come on, these things are gonna rek us *8:25KingKool720comes back to life and teleports to City Hall *8:26TheChromePerson(Nocturnal stumbles into the City Hall.) *8:26LegendKillerProductionsCrush: Bolts! You're back! *8:26TheChromePersonNocturnal: Sorry for being late, friends! I tripped on a banana peel. *8:26Igor the MiiIFM: Craaaa! *8:26PB&Jotterisnumber1Rain: "OK.....Now what?" *8:26KingKool720Bolts: "Yeah, well, I'm gonna take a swim in that... thing." *in a pool *8:26PB&Jotterisnumber1Peanut: "WAIT!" *8:27LegendKillerProductionsClerk: Do you have an appointment? *8:27KingKool720down *8:27TheChromePerson(Chrome comes out of PC Guy and Eric's house with Daccino and Hoap.) *Chrome: Uh. *Chrome: I tried at least. *Chrome: What can I say? *8:27KingKool720Eric: "Our house is bigger in the inside." *8:27TheChromePersonHope: Great going Chrome, now we're gonna be stuck here in the rain until that freak gets out of your apartment! *8:27KingKool720PC Guy: "That's lampshading, Eric." *8:27TheChromePersonChrome: Eric, you're not dead! *Chrome: Okay can I please hide with you I'm spooked. *8:28KingKool720Eric: a lampshade and gets drunk on milk "Huh?" *8:28PB&Jotterisnumber1Eric: "You mean like, this?!" (puts a lampshade over his head) *8:28LegendKillerProductions(Crush puts his claw under Clerk's chin.) Crush: Here's my license to KILL. *8:28KingKool720You read my mind! *8:28LegendKillerProductions(Crush kills Clerk.) *8:28PB&Jotterisnumber1Oops. *8:28KingKool720PC Guy: "Eric, you're drunk." *8:28TheChromePersonChrome: ... *8:28KingKool720Eric: "AAUGH!! Oops, wrong..." *8:28TheChromePerson(Chrome comes back in the house. It continues to thunder outside.) *8:28Igor the MiiIFM: Kaaa! *8:28TheChromePerson(Daccino and Hope follow.) *8:28KingKool720PC Guy: "catchphrase?" *8:28TheChromePersonChrome: Okay, can I hide with you or not? If not I'll forcefully hide myself. *8:28PB&Jotterisnumber1Eric: (slurs his speech) "Whuuuuuuu liiiiikes uuuuuu?" (Who likes you?) *8:28KingKool720Eric: "You can catch sentences now?" a net *8:29TheChromePersonChrome: Like under this lampshade! (He wear it.) *8:29LegendKillerProductionsCrush: We've got a whole load of folks to kill! Let's get moving? *8:29TheChromePersonChrome: Convincing eh? *8:29KingKool720"SLAP!" *8:29Igor the Miitowards Alvin's Room *8:29KingKool720returns to his sober-self *8:29PB&Jotterisnumber1Alvin: "Huh?" *8:29TheChromePersonNocturnal: ... *(Nocturnal picks up the banana peel he slipped on and he throws it at the Clerk.) *8:29LegendKillerProductionsCrush: We're here to take over GoCity! *8:29PB&Jotterisnumber1Alvin: "What do you want, scrap metal?" *8:29LegendKillerProductionsAlvin: HAHA! I don't think so! *8:29TheChromePersonNocturnal: I'm not sure what I want. *8:30KingKool720Bolts: again "Alvin's right." *8:30LegendKillerProductions(Four robots emerge in the room.) *8:30TheChromePersonNocturnal: (Bites Alvin with his teeth.) Honestly I'm confused. *(Nocturnal has blood dripping down his mouth.) *8:30PB&Jotterisnumber1Alvin: "OW!!!! BIRD BRAIN!" *8:30TheChromePersonNocturnal: Hi, friends! *8:30LegendKillerProductionsRobot 1: PROTECT ALVIN. *Robot 2: DESTROY ENEMIES. *8:30TheChromePersonNocturnal: No hope for him anyway. (He snaps Alvin's neck.) *Nocturnal: Whoopsies. *8:31LegendKillerProductions(All 4 robots start attacking Nocturnal.) *8:31KingKool720Bolts: contacts fall out "Oops." *8:31PB&Jotterisnumber1Robot 3: "SHOO, INTRUDER!" *8:31KingKool720Bolts: toward a window "A door?" *8:31LegendKillerProductionsCrush: Should have gone to Specsavers! *8:31KingKool7208 stories to death *8:31LegendKillerProductionsCrush: DAMMIT!!! *8:31KingKool720"KA-BOOM!!" *8:31PB&Jotterisnumber1Rain: "COOL YOUR JETS!" *8:32KingKool720Man in Audience: "We've been in this theater for 9 days. Can we get out of here?" *8:33PB&Jotterisnumber1Woman in Audience: "Shhhhhh...." *8:33LegendKillerProductionsCrush: Nevermind. We gotta kill these robots. **! *8:33KingKool720Man in Audience: "I'm suing this theater." out *Bolts: AGAIN "I'm moving out of GoCity, yet again." *8:33LegendKillerProductions(Crush leaps on the back of Robot 1.) *8:34PB&Jotterisnumber1Robot 1: (explodes) *8:34KingKool720Bolts: "I'm gonna go to... GERMANY! Yeah, Germany!" *8:34Igor the MiiFreddy: ... *8:34LegendKillerProductionsCrush: Don't move a muscle, Bolts! *8:34TheChromePerson(Nocturnal bites the robot's heads clean off.) *8:34PB&Jotterisnumber1Rain: "Oh no you don't, Bolts!" *8:34TheChromePersonNocturnal: Blood and oil, that's a nifty combination... *8:34LegendKillerProductionsCrush: You don't leave unless IFM says so! *8:34KingKool720Bolts: "Bye-bye, Crush!" *8:34TheChromePersonChrome: I'm hiding! *Hope: That's stupid, Chrome. *8:34KingKool720Bolts: "But this is so cruel!" *8:34TheChromePersonDaccino: No Hope, this is a genuine lamp! Heehee. *8:34LegendKillerProductionsCrush: Too bad! *8:35PB&Jotterisnumber1uses Fire Hydrant Panic on the rest of the robots, who have been beheaded *wash away *Rain: "WIPE OUT!" *8:35KingKool720Bolts: "Can I at least perish myself with this almighty sledgehammer?" *8:35LegendKillerProductionsCrush: WE'VE FINALLY TAKEN OVER GOCITY! *8:35TheChromePerson(A woman is seen crying outside.) *Chrome: Uh, what's wrong? (He takes the lampshade off.) *8:35LegendKillerProductionsCrush: NO BOLTS! *8:35PB&Jotterisnumber1Rain: "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" *8:35TheChromePersonWoman: M-my husband... Alvin... *8:35KingKool720Bolts: "Rain said yeah, so..." *8:35TheChromePersonChrome: ...Alvin? W-what happened? *8:35LegendKillerProductionsCrush: Celebrate with us, IFM! *8:35TheChromePersonWoman: Those... mechanisms... *8:36KingKool720a sledgehammer from a plumber *8:36PB&Jotterisnumber1Rain: "Oops...." *Rain: "PLEASE DON'T!" *8:36TheChromePersonWoman: I tried calling police... the phone was broke. *Chrome: Al-Alvin Hung? Woman: Yes... yes... *8:36KingKool720Bolts: "Steady... on the count of 3... 1... 2..." *8:36LegendKillerProductions(Crush knocks the hammer out of Bolts' hands.) *8:36PB&Jotterisnumber1takes it away and throws it off-screen, a cat screeches. *8:36TheChromePersonChrome: Who... who did this? Woman: A black... thing. They're at the City Hall... I escaped with one shoe gone. *Chrome: One shoe gone? (Chrome looks at her foot, which has no shoe) Oh. *8:37KingKool720Bolts: "Stupid "teleport" button. It stopped working!" *8:37TheChromePersonChrome: We'll take care of it! *8:37PB&Jotterisnumber1Old Lady: "HOW DARE YOU INJURE MY CAT?!" *Rain: "Uh oh...." *8:37TheChromePersonWoman: Wait, no! They'll burn you alive! *8:37KingKool720old lady beats him up with a walker *8:37PB&Jotterisnumber1uses Fire Hydrant Panic on the old lady *8:37LegendKillerProductions(Crush attacks the Old Lady.) *NVM. *8:37KingKool720Bolts: "OH MAN! IT'S AN ANIMATRONIC'S WORST FEAR... ELDERLY PEOPLE!!!!" *8:38PB&Jotterisnumber1Old Lady is soaked and walks away *8:38TheChromePerson(Chrome, Daccino and Hope rush to the City Hall.) *Chrome: Anyone there?! *8:38LegendKillerProductionsOld Lady: YOU HOODLUMS! *8:38KingKool720Bolts: "Water? I'm thirsty, anyway." *8:38TheChromePersonNocturnal: Hello, friend! Who might you be? *8:38PB&Jotterisnumber1Rain: "That'll teach her not to mess with me just for attacking her pet cat!" *8:38KingKool720down *8:38TheChromePersonChrome: I'm Chrome, and I'm here to protect this city! *Nocturnal: C-Chrome? What a lovely name! Sounds familiar! *8:38KingKool720up *8:38TheChromePersonChrome: ...y-yeah, it does, just-just get outta here! *8:38LegendKillerProductionsCrush: Pfft. Don't fight us until you're a little stronger. *8:39TheChromePersonChrome: (He gets a sword and swipes Nocturnal. His arm has a rip in his costume. Blood from Chrome the Human leaks out from it.) *Chrome: B-blood? *Nocturnal: Exactly, Chrome-domey! *8:39KingKool720Bolts: "I'M A "LITTLE" STRONG, ALRIGHT!" *8:39LegendKillerProductions(Crush spears Chrome.) *8:39TheChromePersonChrome: ?! *Chrome: AGH! *Nocturnal: Nice work, pal! *8:39KingKool720grows into a futuristic railgun *8:39TheChromePerson(Chrome takes a spear out.) *8:39LegendKillerProductionsCrush: Let's throw this sucker outta here! *8:39TheChromePersonChrome: What's your problem-- ohhhhh, big scary robot. *Chrome: Is this your little friend Noc? *Nocturnal: Yes it is, Chrome! *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. is crying right now *8:40TheChromePersonChrome: ...Nocturnal if I'm correct. I heard about you on gocitynewsorsomething.com. *8:40KingKool720PC Guy: "This town is a hellhole." *Eric: a nervous look "You mean heckhole." *8:40TheChromePerson(Nocturnal swipes at Chrome.) *Chrome: AGH! *Chrome: Dammit! *8:41KingKool720asteroid sails in the hellish sky *8:41TheChromePerson(Hope picks up Nocturnal and flies to the nearby skyscraper.) *(Nocturnal swipes at Hope and lands on top of a balcony.) *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat! *8:41LegendKillerProductionsWB Sophie! *8:41KingKool720Eric: "Hey! It's those robots again!" *8:41TheChromePerson(Chrome and Daccino use an elevator in the skyscraper to get to the balcony.) *8:41KingKool720WB Sophie. *8:41TheChromePerson(Chrome, Daccino, Hope and Nocturnal are visible from Eric and PC Guy's house. The rain begins to become harder.) *8:42KingKool720PC Guy: "Stay away from them, if you don't wanna get ambushed and twisted into a Crayola crayon, homo sapien edition." *8:42TheChromePersonChrome: Okay, what's your problem, ya bucket of bolts? *8:42KingKool720Guy snickers at himself *8:42TheChromePersonNocturnal: Nothing is the problem, I'm just doing what I want. *8:42PB&Jotterisnumber1Eric: "What's so funny?" *8:42LegendKillerProductions(Crush laughs at the group.) *8:42KingKool720PC Guy: "The H word I just said. It ends with an O." *8:42TheChromePerson(The balcony begins to weaken as there is too much weight on it.) *8:42LegendKillerProductionsCrush: This is all you got, Chrome? *8:42PB&Jotterisnumber1Rain: "STOP LAUGHING, YOU IMBECILE!" (slaps Crush) *8:43KingKool720Rain back *8:43LegendKillerProductions(Sophie, nope.avi) *8:43PB&Jotterisnumber1Yep.avi *8:43TheChromePersonChrome: No, I can do more! (He tries to throw Nocturnal off the balcony.) *8:43LegendKillerProductionsI was laughing at cChrome. *8:43KingKool720Bolts: chuckles "That will teach you a lesson, in this dark and edgy roleplay." *8:43LegendKillerProductionsThe robot// *8:43TheChromePerson(A hole forms in the balcony, separating the good guys and Nocturnal.) *(The hole gets bigger.) *(Chrome falls and barely holds on to it.) *8:43KingKool720Bolts: a shovel "I'm gonna dig a hole to Italy!" *8:44TheChromePersonNocturnal: Tsk tsk tsk, Chrome. *8:44LegendKillerProductions(Crush kicks the good guys' end of the balcony.) *8:44PB&Jotterisnumber1Rain: "Don't you leave...." *8:44TheChromePersonChrome: AGGGGHHHHH! *(Hope and Daccino are knocked out by Nocturnel.) *8:44KingKool720DIG! PANT PANT! HUFF!" *8:44TheChromePersonChrome: A-AGH! *Chrome: WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! *(Chrome loses his grip and falls.) *8:44PB&Jotterisnumber1Rain: "GET BACK HERE!" (catches Bolts) *8:44TheChromePersonChrome: AAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH! *8:44KingKool720Bolts: "Ugh, earthwoAAGH!!" *8:45TheChromePerson(Chrome falls onto the road, where he is crushed by cars. A big pile of cars is created, with Chrome being at the bottom.) *Chrome: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! *8:45LegendKillerProductionsCrush: YES! WE'VE FINALLY TAKEN OVER THIS PLACE!!! *8:45KingKool720Bolts: "Jeez, So- I mean, Rain." *8:45PB&Jotterisnumber1Rain: "Did Igor Fazmii give you permission to leave?! NO!!!!!!" *8:45TheChromePersonChrome: THIS IS... EXTRAORDINARILY PAINFULL.... *8:45KingKool720Bolts: "You're acting clingy to me! Stop it!" *"SNAP!" *8:45PB&Jotterisnumber1Rain: "BUT YOU CAN'T GO ANYWHERE!" *8:45TheChromePerson(Chrome's eyes begin to turn white.) *8:45KingKool720Bolts: "You broke my arm. Thanks a lot." *8:45TheChromePerson(Hope reawakens and flies to Chrome.) *Hope: C-Chrome! *8:45LegendKillerProductionsCrush: Do I have your permission to speak out to these people, Mr. Fazmii? *8:45TheChromePersonChrome: HELP ME. *(Hope tries to push the cars aside.) *8:46KingKool720in the hole *8:46TheChromePerson(An arm inside a car goes limp, and a body falls out the window.) *TheChromePerson: geez this rp is rlly dark amirite *8:46Igor the MiiIFM: Speaking Out? *8:46LegendKillerProductionsThis is the part where we betray the real animatronics. *8:46KingKool720Bolts: Duncan voice "I'm okay." *out of there *8:46LegendKillerProductionsIs that okay? *8:47TheChromePersonChrome: Just get me out of here! (Chrome has black liquid on his face.) *8:47PB&Jotterisnumber1Rain: "Grrrrrrr...Now get back here and stay with us." *8:47KingKool720Yeah. *8:47PB&Jotterisnumber1Yes. *8:47KingKool720Bolts: "I SAID QUIT ACTING CLIN-" *8:47TheChromePerson(Hope is hit by a car, but survives.) *8:47KingKool720"SNAP!" *8:47LegendKillerProductionsFreddy: YES! WE NOW RULE THIS TOWN! *8:47TheChromePersonHope: CHROME! YOU HAVE TO FIND YOUR OWN WAY OUT OF THIS! *Chrome: I can't! *8:47KingKool720Bolts: "And you broke my pinky finger." *8:47TheChromePerson(Chrome's eyes turn back to black.) *8:47Igor the Miiplays *IFM: Ok! *8:47LegendKillerProductions(All the new animatronics turn to the originals.) *8:47Igor the MiiIFM: !? *8:47TheChromePersonChrome: HOPE! *8:48KingKool720Bolts: "IFM, is it OK if I go to the store and raid it?" *8:48TheChromePersonChrome: Hope, come on, you gotta be alright! Hope: I'm fine, just... (cough cough) just get out of there! *8:48Igor the MiiIFM:NOT NOW! *8:48TheChromePerson(Chrome's eyes turn blue and he pushes the cars aside.) *8:48KingKool720Bolts: "And that hole... fine." *8:48LegendKillerProductions(Crush jumps on Springtrap and violently kills him, ripping his metal throat out.) *8:48TheChromePersonChrome: Hope! *(Daccino falls off of the balcony.) *Chrome: DACCINO! *8:48KingKool720to a diner *8:48LegendKillerProductionsFreddy: WHAT THE HELL??? *8:48Igor the MiiIFM: Purple Guy Died Twice! *8:48TheChromePerson(Chrome catches Daccino.) *8:48KingKool720PC Guy: "I can't stand it, Eric." *8:48TheChromePersonChrome: Hope, Daccino, we gotta get to a hospital. (Chrome's eyes turn to black.) *(Chrome and his friends rush to the hospital.) *8:49KingKool720PC Guy: "Every time I go to the bathroom to do my business, robot parts come out of the toilet. I'm sick of it!" *8:49Igor the MiiIFM: Purple Guy Did- Nevermind *8:49LegendKillerProductionsCrush: Now let's kill the rest of these oldies! *Bonnie: Aw crap. *8:49Igor the MiiIFM: out Rocket Laucher *8:49KingKool720back to the gang *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. is crying right now *8:49TheChromePersonDoctor: You're gonna be fine. *8:49Igor the MiiIFM: BOOM! *8:49TheChromePersonChrome: What is the bill? *Doctor: It's... it's on the house. *8:50Igor the Miia Rocket at Animatronics * *8:50TheChromePersonDoctor: Seeing as you tried to save the town. *Chrome: Gee, you're a nice doctor. *(Daccino wakes up.) *Chrome: We're going home, I guess. *Doctor: (nods) Yes. *Doctor: Have a nice trip home! *8:50LegendKillerProductions(All of the original animatronics have died.) *8:50TheChromePerson(Chrome opens the door to his apartment to se everything ruined.) *8:50KingKool720Bolts: "I must take off this damn suit..." *8:50TheChromePersonChrome: MY CRAP! *Chrome: MY CRAP! *Chrome: MY CRA-HA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat! *8:50Igor the MiiIFM: Explosives! Bit*h! *8:51TheChromePersonChrome: WHY COULDN'T IT HAD BEEN RACHEL?! *8:51KingKool720Bolts: struggling "GAAAGH!!" *8:51PB&Jotterisnumber1Rain: "Me too......." *8:51LegendKillerProductionsCrush: IFM, do I have your permission to tell these people who their new leaders are? *8:51Igor the MiiBOSS! *8:51TheChromePerson(A wet and smoking Nocturnal falls off the balcony and lands on a truck.) *8:51Igor the MiiRED Team *8:51TheChromePersonNocturnal: ... *8:51Igor the MiiTF2 *8:51LegendKillerProductionsNO. *8:51KingKool720so many head-banging-on-the-wall... *8:51Igor the MiiRED Heavy: There You Are, Stupid Robots- *nevermind *IGNORE THE RED TEAM *8:52KingKool720Bolts: "I'm halfway to taking this off." *8:52Igor the MiiRed Team disappears *8:52TheChromePersonChrome: At least the sandvich survived! *8:52KingKool720"PLOOP!" *8:52TheChromePerson(Chrome and Hope fix the place up as best as they can.) *Chrome: I think we left something unfinished-- (a newspaper blows on Chrome's face.) *Chrome: ...Freddy. *8:52KingKool720King Kool: "FRESH AIR! YAY!" *8:52TheChromePerson(Chrome hurries to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.) *8:52LegendKillerProductionsCrush: That's it! I'm finished asking! *8:53KingKool720King Kool: "I COULDN'T STAND THE SMELL OF MY BREATH!" *8:53TheChromePersonChrome: You guys stay here! I'll take care of Fredd... *8:53Igor the MiiFires a Rocket at KK *8:53TheChromePersonChrome: Freddy? *8:53LegendKillerProductions(Crush steps up on the table.) *8:53Igor the MiiIFM: HE'S DEAD YOU IDIOT! *8:53KingKool720King Kool: "...oh yeah, this place is hellish red." *8:53TheChromePersonChrome: What did you do to Freddy?! *8:53LegendKillerProductionsCrush: Ladies and gentlemen of GoCity... *8:53TheChromePersonChrome: They were just innocent little kids! *8:53KingKool720away from the rocket *to the pizzeria *8:53LegendKillerProductions(The whole city is watching the tower.) *8:54TheChromePersonChrome: They were just innocent little kids! *is this sending *Chrome: They were just innocent little kids! *Chrome: They were just innocent little kids! *8:54Igor the MiiIFM: I KNOW BUT I EXPLODED THEM >:D *8:54KingKool720dead youngsters on the ground *8:54TheChromePersondid it send yet it's not showing up *nvm *Chrome: W-what?! *8:54LegendKillerProductionsCrush: We are your new leaders... *8:54TheChromePersonChrome: Why?! *Chrome: N-no, you're not my leaders! *(The doors swing open.) *(A tattered and wet Nocturnal storms into the building.) *8:54KingKool720King Kool: "I must move to New... what was it again?" *8:54TheChromePersonNocturnal: Greetings, chaps! *8:55LegendKillerProductionsCrush: Welcome back, Nocturnal! *8:55TheChromePersonChrome: ...not you. *8:55KingKool720King Kool: "New City, correct? I don't think it has that "new" feeling." *8:55TheChromePerson(Chrome jumps on top of Nocturnal, clawing at his face.) *8:55Igor the MiiIFM: at mic OBEY US OR YOU'RE GONNA GET STUFFED! *8:55LegendKillerProductions(Crush drags Chrome off of Nocturnal.) *8:55TheChromePersonChrome: Hey! Lemme goooo! *8:55Igor the MiiRED Scout: NO WAY! *8:55LegendKillerProductionsCrush: Worship us... *Crush: Obey us... *8:55TheChromePersonChrome: I'll never! I'd rather be stuffed! *8:55Igor the MiiIFM: What CRUSH SAID! *8:56TheChromePersonChrome: ...actually no. *8:56KingKool720King Kool: "I will not do the two things Crush said!" *8:56LegendKillerProductionsCrush: For we have won this hellhole from you. *8:56TheChromePersonChrome: Okayyy, uhhh, all hail Crush! *8:56KingKool720King Kool: "I mean..." *8:56LegendKillerProductions(The scene zooms out and fades to black.) *8:56TheChromePersonChrome: Dodododododo, Crush deserves a paper crown from McBurglerKing! *8:56LegendKillerProductionsBUT WAIT! *8:56KingKool720"All hail Crush!" ten times before getting noogied by Dallas *8:56TheChromePersonChrome: Please don't kill meeeeeee dodododododo! *Nocturnal: That's the spirit, Krump! *8:57KingKool720McBurglerKing: "HUHUH, HI KIDS!" *8:57Igor the MiiChrome in a suit *8:57TheChromePersonChrome: WAIT, WHAT? *8:57LegendKillerProductions(Igor, nope.avi *8:57TheChromePerson(Chrome tries to escape from the suit.) *8:57LegendKillerProductions) *8:57TheChromePersonChrome: You can't do this, man! *Chrome: I'm just an innocent robutt! *8:57PB&Jotterisnumber1LKP, not everything can be the way you want it. *8:57KingKool720King Kool: "ALL HAIL CHROME- I mean, CRUSH!" *on a fly while worshipping *8:57LegendKillerProductions(The scene fades to black.) *THE END. *8:58Igor the MiiAlready? *8:58LegendKillerProductionsBUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE! *8:58KingKool720COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGHHHH! CHOKE! HACK HACK HACK! GASP! SPUTTER! GAG!" *8:58LegendKillerProductionsThere's an after-credits scene. *8:58TheChromePerson(Chrome manages to get out of the suit.) *Chrome: I... I could NOT breathe in there! It smelled like a million toilets. *8:58KingKool720King Kool: "tsst, Chrome..." *8:58LegendKillerProductionsThe scene is the formation of the Anti-Animatronic League. *8:59TheChromePersonChrome: But I think... think... think I'm alright..... *8:59KingKool720King Kool: "I built an Anti Animatronic...... err..." *8:59TheChromePersonChrome: I'm ok. *8:59Igor the MiiIFM: Top K!! *8:59LegendKillerProductionsWhere's everyone else? *8:59TheChromePersonNocturnal: Accept your fate, Chrome. *8:59KingKool720King Kool: "DAGNABBIT! I can't think of a "unique" name!" *8:59TheChromePersonNocturnal: Come on, it won't be THAT badf! *(He locks the doors.) Nocturnal: ... *8:59Igor the MiiCupcakes makes a cameo *8:59KingKool720in a fort *8:59TheChromePersonNocturnal: There is no escape anyway. *8:59LegendKillerProductionsBy everyone else, I mean Daccino, Hope, Eric, and PC Guy. *9:00TheChromePerson(He locks the doors.) Nocturnal: ... *9:00KingKool720Eric: "I thought of a name." *9:00TheChromePerson(Daccino and Hope are at Chrome's apartment making it all pretty and Eric and PC Guy are at their home.) *9:00KingKool720Eric: "I forgot." *9:00Igor the MiiPainis Cupcake: I Am Painis Cupcake. I Will Eat You. *9:00KingKool720and PC Guy teleport to their homes *9:00Igor the MiiCupcake eats a person Offscreen *9:00LegendKillerProductions(Crush kills Painis Cupcake... to his joy.) *9:00KingKool720PC Guy: "Eric! What's the password to your laptop?" *9:00TheChromePerson(Nocturnal manages to lead Chrome to the back room.) *9:01KingKool720Eric: "I forgot." *9:01TheChromePersonChrome: Hey, let me go, Noc! *Nocturnal: No thank you. *(Nocturnal stuffs Chrome.) *9:01KingKool720PC Guy: "You forgot? What is it? MatchBoyComicBooks? 12345? password?" *Eric: "It's iforgot." *9:01TheChromePersonChrome: AGH! Wait, we can rethink things! Want a sword? Have a sword! *9:01KingKool720PC Guy: facepalms "...oh." *9:01PB&Jotterisnumber1PC Guy: "Lucky guess...." *9:01Igor the MiiIFM: WE CAN END THIS!? *end *9:02LegendKillerProductionsI guess this is the end... *9:02TheChromePersonChrome: Grr, lemme outtttttt! *9:02KingKool720inb4there'smore *9:02Igor the MiiBravo! *9:02PB&Jotterisnumber1Yay. *9:02Igor the MiiBravo *9:02TheChromePersonChrome: (snap!) AAAAAAAAGH! *9:02Igor the Miibest rp ever *9:02TheChromePerson(it's over? ;_;) *9:02KingKool720Longest one, too. *9:02LegendKillerProductionsCould someone please put this in a Chat dump? *9:02KingKool720Lasting 9 days. *9:02TheChromePerson(it ain't over) *9:02Igor the MiiIT'S OVER, IT'S FINALLY OVER *9:02TheChromePerson(chrome still needs to get stoofed) *9:03KingKool720PC Guy: to hold the iris "Can't... hold... transiti-" *"SNAP!!!" *9:03Igor the MiiStuffs Chrome in a suit *9:03LegendKillerProductionsNo, it's finished. *9:03Igor the MiiEND FOR NOW *9:03KingKool720PC Guy: "I can't hold onto th-" *9:03Igor the MiiTRUE THIS TIME *9:03KingKool720"CRACK!" *credits and then closing logos and stuff *9:04Igor the MiiOk *BRAVO! BRAVO! *9:04LegendKillerProductionsCould someone please put this in the Chat dump? *9:04Igor the Mii9 Days Total. *9:04TheChromePersonso *9:04Igor the Mii9 - 5 = 4 *9:04TheChromePersonthe roleplay ends in mystery *9:04Igor the MiiFNAF4 Confirmed *9:04PB&Jotterisnumber1Who should do it? How about the one who ended it? *9:04KingKool720GUYS. *9:04Igor the MiiMe!? *9:05KingKool720EVERYTHING. *IS. *9:05PB&Jotterisnumber1Yep. *9:05KingKool720ILLUMINATI. *9:05Igor the MiiIM NOT ON MY COMPUTER! *TheChromePerson has left the chat. is crying right now *9:05LegendKillerProductionsBye Chrome! *9:05PB&Jotterisnumber1Then we need someone else to do it besides me. *9:05Igor the MiiJAMES *9:05LegendKillerProductionsKK, could you do it? *9:05Igor the MiiYOU DO IT *9:05KingKool720SO IS OXYGEN. *I can't. I refreshed a couple minutes ago. *TheChromePerson has joined the chat! *9:06KingKool720Oxygen has 6 letters and 3 vowels in it.